Fairy Identity Booklet
The Fairy Identity Booklet is an eight-page fairy guide presenting each Winx girl that comes with the new release of Cinélume's dub on DVDs. It presents only the Winx present in the season the booklet comes with, and the girls' presentation differs from a season to another. Up to now, there are only five DVD sets with which came a Fairy Identity Booklet: The Complete Original Season 1, The Original Season 1, Volume 1, The Original Season 1, Volume 2, The Complete Original Season 2 and The Original Season 2, Volume 1, which are also up to now the only new Cinélume dub DVDs released. The booklets' cover is the same as the DVD's it came with. Fairy Guide |-|Complete Original Season 1= Bloom POWERS: Bloom is the Fairy of the Dragon Flame and the most powerful of the Winx Club. She can sense danger. CHARACTERISTICS: Bloom is the natural leader of the group because she is good at solving problems and is very smart. She handles all kinds of danger thanks to her resourcefulness. She's always the first to help a friend and is very loyal. She will never betray a friend in any way, even at a great personal cost. Even if she really wants something, once she knows someone else wants it too, she will give it up. She will never back down when faced with a problem or back away from a challenge. She is motivated and fearless. Every now and then her determination turns into stubbornness. Stella POWERS: Stella is the Fairy of the Shining Sun and gets her energy and her powers from the sun. CHARACTERISTICS: Stella is Bloom's best friend. She always has a positive attitude and is sincere. She can find simple solutions to complicated problems. She always thinks of other people even though at first one might think it's the opposite because of her vanity. She knows how to be a good friend by throwing a surprise party or just by making them laugh. She is the most chatty and fun of all the fairies. She loves to wear the latest fashions and considers herself a fashion expert. Although she likes clothes and make-up, she can also be brave and loyal when necessary. Musa POWERS: Musa is the Fairy of Music and draws energy from the music she plays. She is an ace at solving mysteries. CHARACTERISTICS: Musa keeps to herself, but that doesn't mean she's grumpy, she is just so into her music that her mood can vary as often as the music she listens to changes. Thanks to her detective instincts she finds out all her friends' secrets. This doesn't make her unpopular with the others-her friends know they can tell her anything and that their secrets are safe with her. In some ways she is the tomboy of the group, very brave, perhaps just as much as Bloom, but her mood swings can affect her ability to take action. Flora POWERS: Flora is the Fairy of Nature and draws all her powers and energy out of flowers, plants and nature itself. She is the magic potion expert. CHARACTERISTICS: Despite her young age, Flora is the most mature member of the group. She is the wisest and most thoughtful one, and tries to settle arguments whenever her friends fight. She knows when it's right to keep going and when it's time to stop and think things over before continuing their battle against the witches. This makes her very important within the group. She is the most kind of all the Winx. Flora's sociable and peaceful temperament makes her want to keep everyone relaxed and happy. Tecna POWERS: Tecna is the Fairy of Technology and draws her powers from electrical and technological sources. She is very good at science and math. CHARACTERISTICS: Tecna's knowledge of science enables her to create devices that can get her and her friends out of trouble. She is very confident and always knows what she wants and what she doesn't. She is very generous and whenever one of her friends wants something she helps her with her extraordinary inventions. She loves each member of the group, but sometimes has trouble expressing her feelings. |-|Complete Original Season 2= Bloom POWERS: Bloom holds the Flame of the Dragon, the greatest power in the Magic Dimension. CHARACTERISTICS: Intelligence, a trait that all fairies have in common, is particularly evident in Bloom and she manages to cope with all kinds of danger thanks to her uncommon resourcefulness. Her loyalty is extraordinary and she always displays altruism and acts in the interest of others. Bloom, unlike her friends, isn't overly concerned with fashion and appearance-she always relies on Stella to help her pick the right outfits! Stella POWERS: Stella is the Fairy of the Shining Sun and draws her powers directly from sunlight. CHARACTERISTICS: Stella is the most beautiful of the Winx and she's very confident in her appearance, but she also knows that true confidence comes from the heart. Her friends listen to her because she is optimistic and sincere, even though she may not always have all the best answers. She is a sensitive girl, always considerate of other people's feelings and always showering people with acts of kindness. Stella follows fashion carefully and helps her friends with their clothes and make-up. Musa POWERS: Musa is the Fairy of Music and draws energy from the music she plays. CHARACTERISTICS: Musa comes from the world Melody and has a special talent for music. She also has a natural talent for investigating and a keen eye for details, which are qualities that make her an ace at solving mysteries or understanding the scheming evil witches and their outrageous plots. She is very smart and wants to achieve success at all costs, so she studies hard and commits herself to becoming a famous musician. Tecna POWERS: Tecna is the Fairy of Technology and draws her powers from technological sources. CHARACTERISTICS: Tecna is the most technological among fairies and the one that owns the most futuristic gadgets. She is a very trendy girl and has a unique, space-age look. Tena is a perfectionist, always on time and a neat freak. Her style is stark and minimal. She is very ambitious and proud of her origins, so she strives to excel in science and math. She's invented many extraordinary devices that help her and the Winx Club in tough situations. Flora POWERS: Flora is the Fairy of Nature and draws all her powers from flowers, plants and nature itself. CHARACTERISTICS: Flora is extremely skilled at preparing magic potions, thanks to her knowledge of all kinds of herbs. She is a patient girl and isn't vain at all, except when it comes to the perfume she'll use (her only quirk)! She is very sweet, which sometimes makes her gullible, but thanks to her maturity she always manages to get by. In her world, flowers are the most important things, and for this reason she isn't attached to material things or money. Layla POWERS: Layla is Fairy of Waves. She is able to control water and other liquids. CHARACTERISTICS: Layla loves the ocean and all sports: she swims, she dances and performs artistic gymnastics. She excels in every physical discipline due to her grace and energy. She perfectly combines her physical skills and use of magic when she transforms into a fairy. In battle, she taps into her outstanding physique and her exposing mentality, always proving her bravery by defending those who need it. Trivia *The booklets say that Stella is the fairy of the Shining Sun. That statement is only true for the Nickelodeon dub as the booklets and DVDs they come with are for the Cinélume dub, for which Stella's powers are the sun and the moon. *It is up to now unknown whether the descriptions contained in the booklets coming with the volumes are the same as in the booklets coming with the complete season or not. *The words "fairy", "dragon", "flame", "shining sun", "music", "nature", "technology" and "waves" each have their first letter capitalized even though none of them are the first word of a sentence. *In Bloom's season 2 description, it says she is the only one among the Winx to not care about fashion and appearance while, as shown in the TV series, Stella seems to be the only one of the Winx girls to be concerned with both. *"Layla" is used instead of "Aisha". *In the second season booklet, Musa is the only one for which her home realm is mentioned and named. *In the second season booklet, it is said that Musa wants to become a famous musician while in the TV series she wants to be a singer. *In the second season booklet, it says that Tecna is proud of her origins, but it does not say what they are. *In the second season booklet, Flora's home planet is mentioned by the words "in her world", but is not named. Gallery Winx Club - The Complete Original Season 1.jpg|The Complete Original Season 1 Winx Club - The Complete Original Season 2.jpg|The Complete Original Season 2 Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Cinélume Category:Books Category:Bloom Category:Musa Category:Stella Category:Flora Category:Tecna Category:Aisha Category:Cinélume Dub Category:Merchandise